Punishment
by FizzSummers
Summary: Batman feels the need to punish Harley, and she's not complaining too much about it. Warnings, spanking.


**Punishment**

Before walking into the old abandoned building, Harley Quinn looked both ways. It appeared that no one was around or following her so she walked on inside. She closed the creaky door behind her and looked around. There was very little light within the building, so it was a bit hard for her to see. All she could make out was some old discarded furniture and trash.

"Hey B-man," she called, "Where are you?"

"Over here."

She jumped up in surprise and turned around to see Batman emerging from a dark corner. "God I hate when you do that."

"Are you ready for your punishment, Harleen?" he said, ignoring her statement.

Her lips, that were painted with dark lipstick, formed into a smile. Harley and Batman had been meeting in the old building every week for awhile now. Here he punished her for all the crimes she committed, it was certainly a lot better than going to Arkham. She had grown to enjoy these meetings with the batman to the point she looked forward to it. "Oh yes, B-man."

"Get in the position." Batman ordered as he approached her. She blushed although it could not be seen because of her white face paint and the very little light in the room. Harley moved to a nearby wall where she pressed her hands against it, poking out her rear end. It was well showed-off in her skin-tight suit, that would offer very little protection from the force of the batman's hits.

The batman stood behind her where he removed one of his gloves and dropped it to the floor. He then raised that hand, "First of all, you shouldn't steal things." he said, then brought his open-palmed hand across her firm bottom. A loud smacking sound filled the room.

Harley moaned, "Oh Mr.B, I'm sorry for stealing." She wasn't truly sorry and most likely never would be, the batman knew this.

"You think I'm an idiot, don't you Harley?"

"Well...Kind of." she replied softly yet boldly.

He instantly slammed his hand mercilessly into her backside. Harley let out a very loud squeal, he had hit her harder than usual. "Whoa, B-man. You're on fire tonight!" her eyes were watering from the stinging feeling in her bottom, but nevertheless she was aroused. She admired Batman's strength, dominance and raw masculinity.

"You deserve this, Harleen." Batman said. With that said he brought his hands to her sides and began to wiggle his fingers along them.

Immediately Harley jumped up, exploding in laughter. "Oh God! No! Hahahaha! Anything but that!" She enjoyed a good spanking form the batman, but the cruel tickling he did every once and awhile was a different story.

Harley tried to get away but he swiftly pushed her up against the wall. He gave her backside another rough smack. "It's bad to work with someone like the joker, isn't it Harley?"

"Well..." her voice drifted off, having trouble answering such a question. She soon felt the pain of another hard smack on her sore bottom.

"Answer the question."

"Yes, Yes it's very bad Batman sir, very bad." Harley told him. His hands suddenly moved to her underarms where his fingers moved around relentlessly. Immediately she clamped her arms down, trying to stop him. "Hahahaha! B-man stop I can't take it!"

Batman pulled away his hands, "Bend over now." he ordered.

She moved away from the wall and did as she was told, right in front of him. She took a deep breath, bracing herself for his hit. "Our session's almost over for tonight." The batman raised up his hand and delivered a hard blow across her rear. Harley was almost knocked forward but luckily she managed to maintain her balance.

With both of his hands the batman grabbed hold of her suit and pulled, easily ripping it apart at the bottom.

"Hey! You can't just rip my suit. How am I supposed to walk home with a bare ass?" Harley said angrily.

"Be quiet." Batman said firmly.

"Hmph." Harley grunted, shivering from the chill that came to her exposed behind. Without another word the batman smacked her bottom relentlessly, creating a rhythm throughout the room.

"Ahhh...Mr.B! You hit even harder than Mr.J!" she cried, letting out a squeal each time her bottom was stuck. Much to her surprise the batman then spun her around, pulling her up towards him and kissing her full on the lips. Harley's eyes widened but she accepted his kiss and wrapped her arms around him. It almost distracted her from the pain on her rear end.

"Mmmm, you got me smitten B-man." Harley said when their kiss ended. She batted her eyes at him, flirtatiously but as always he stared back at her coldly. "So B-"

Batman gave her a shove and one more smack on the bottom, "It's time for you to go."

She nodded sadly and then made her way to the door, it was hard to walk because of the pain. "See ya next week Batman." Harley said when she reached the door, "It'll be even better."

Before walking out she blew him a kiss.

_**A/N: Wrote for fun so don't take it too seriously and such :P Also Harley and Batman are great together in my opinion!**_


End file.
